Harry Potter Meets the Powerpuff Girls!
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: The closted safe spot for Hogwarts is.... Townsville? They reached 15 and what a shock! Now the Powerpuff girls must learn magic to protect the city from a new, greater evil... Lord Voldemort!
1. Default Chapter

It seemed like a normal day at Hogwarts, the food in the Great Hall was pretty good even though it was made by House Elf "slaves," Potions was hard but Transfiguration was fun, when all of the sudden disaster struck! A loud noise, like a manticore with a tooth ache scratching a chalk board, ripped through the peaceful grounds. All of the teachers rushed to the Headmistress' office, where she looked grim. "We have a problem" she said, stating the obvious.  
  
"What?" Professor Trelawney asked. Then, with a half glance at her other teachers she added "I knew something bad was coming, but I was unable to ascertain the type of threat."  
  
Headmistress Lucy Hawkins ignored her. "The Muggles have discovered Hogwarts." she announced into the deathly quiet. A gasp filled the room. "Yes." she confirmed in the face of their stunned disbelief, "The worst had happened. We have only once chance. The Salus Spell. Then a mass Vehere Spell."  
  
The teachers gasped again. She had named two of the most powerful and dangerous spells in the Wizarding World. The first one was to find safety, and the second one was to bring the entire castle and grounds to the safe spot. "We'll have to work quickly." the Headmistress said, her normally cheerful face drawn with anxiety. They did. Depending on the prefects to keep the students busy, they set up in the Great Hall, getting all the materials and moving tables aside. The Headmistress noticed the glimmer of an Invisibility Cloak, but she decided to ignore Harry and his friends. It would be good for them to see this.  
  
The teachers performed the first spell, and then it was up to Headmistress Hawkins to connect the first spell directly into the second. She tried her best to hold her concentration. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and the persistent glimmer of the Invisibility Cloak didn't help either. Was she right in letting Harry's Cloak go unrevealed? Her concentration wavered, and she immediately redirected her thoughts to the difficult task at hand. Finally the spell was done. She wanted to collapse into the nearest chair, but she had to explore the new surroundings. Who knew where the spells had landed them?  
  
Weak-kneed with exhaustion, Headmistress Hawkins led the way outside Hogwarts. At first all seemed the same because they had transported most of the grounds along with the actual castle. However, she saw a volcano looking observatory in the distance, as well as all sorts of buildings. Was this a town? How could the spell have landed them safely in a town of Muggles? Unless the Muggles knew about magic for some reason. But that was impossible!  
  
All thoughts of the impossible flew out of her head as she saw three girls flying toward her. Three teenage girls FLYING without a broom? It was impossible! And yet, she was seeing it with her own two eyes, and she wasn't THAT tired. The girls landed on the ground beside her. "Hello." the red-headed one said. "Who are you?" snapped the black-haired one. "How did that giant castle get here?" inquired the blonde.  
  
Headmistress Hawkins took a deep breath. "Magic." she answered. "Is that how you're flying?"  
  
"Sort of." said the red-head. "We have superpowers." "We fight crime!" added the blonde, helpfully. The black-haired one glared at the Hogwarts teachers belligerently.  
  
"Oh." said the Headmistress, regaining some of her poise. "Well, on behalf of the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that's the building behind us, I invite you to attend the school and learn how to use your magic and superpowers."  
  
"School!" said the red-head, excited. "Magic!" exclaimed the blonde, wonderingly. "Doesn't sound so great to me." muttered the black-haired one.  
  
"I'm Headmistress Hawkins, by the way. Headmistress Lucy Hawkins."  
  
"I'm Blossom." "I'm Bubbles." "I'm Buttercup." they said in turn. "Welcome to Townsville!" smiled the blonde.  
  
(I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Harry Potter originals. This chapter traces Bubbles year here vote on who's is next, Buttercup or Blossom or if you want more Bubbles!)  
  
Bubbles flew threw the halls she had been sorted into Gryffindor house and had not gotten directions. She flew around aimlessly the sun was setting it was getting close to the time when she wasn't suppose to be out. The Headmistress had given orders that they were to be in Fourth year, did that matter, she wondered? The halls were pretty deserted she hadn't met any of the students neither had her sisters. The Headmistress had said something about keeping it under wraps. She wearily landed on the ground near a window. She stared out at the skies of Townsville. She sighed.  
  
"Hi I don't believe we've met?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"No I guess not," Bubbles said with a small shrug.  
  
"We don't get many people here around my age, I'm Ginny Weasly I'm a fourth year here." said a girl with fiery red hair.  
  
"I'm Bubbles Utonium, I'm also a fourth year here," she said.  
  
"I can tell you're new, you have no robes what House are you in?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," Bubbles said.  
  
"Me too, Are you lost because your on the way to the kitchen?" asked Ginny.  
  
"At least it wasn't the dungeon," Bubbles laughed.  
  
"Hey since tomorrow's Saturday do you want to watch the Quiddich training?"  
  
"What's that?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"You'll see," Ginny said. By then the girls had reached the Tower. Ginny spoke the password Bubbles memorized it while they walked up the stairs to a bunk that said Fourth Year Girls. Bubbles chose the empty bed beside Ginny's and went to sleep.  
  
The next mourning Bubbles woke up early. Ginny was already in the Common Room by the time Bubbles had dressed. They went down to breakfast early Buttercup and Blossom would never get up this early, Bubbles though to herself. Ginny sat down next to a boy with black hair. "Hi Harry!" Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Hey who's the new kid?" asked another boy with fiery red hair and freckles sitting next to Bubbles.  
  
"Her names Bubbles," Ginny said.  
  
"You guys come to watch practice?" another redhead asked.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great the whole family!" said another boy exactly like the first.  
  
"Bubbles this is Fred, George, and Ron." said Ginny pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Come on to practice!" yelled a girl with black hair.  
  
"That's Angelina," Fred explained. The group of people in the red robes got up and walked onto the huge grounds. Bubbles gasped taking them in for the first time.  
  
"That's what everyone says at first," Ron said.  
  
"Now mount!" Angelina called when they reached a field with six poles, three at each end. The people mounted their brooms Ginny had called them ant took off through the skies.  
  
"So what do you want to do after this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Can we explore the castle?" Bubbles asked excitedly.  
  
"If you want to," Ginny said. "Or we could visit Hargrid!"  
  
"Who's that?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Oh he's- KATIE!" Ginny cried.  
  
"He's Katie?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Katie's falling!" Ginny pointed to where a body was falling from a great height at great speed.  
  
"Under Cover, Shmuner Cover!" Bubbles yelled. She took off releasing the feeling of being cooped up without flight. A black ball sped at her she couldn't catch it.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
The filmier crimson beams shot from her eyes the ball exploded she speed on catching Katie just before she hit the ground. Everyone was staring at her when she finished. "Mrs. Utonium Professor McGonagall wants to see you," Madam Hooch said. 


	2. Third day at Hogwarts staring Buttercup!

(Day three at Hogwarts remember the first two were with Bubbles now let's see who Buttercup is getting along here you go thecoolone)  
  
Buttercup ate slowly in the Great Hall despite being in the same house she hadn't seen much of her sisters. "This is stupid," she muttered playing around with some of her food. "This school is supposed to teach magic and I can't even use my powers!" She sat on the end of the table there was an empty chair next to her; she looked around, bored. Suddenly a boy with fiery red hair stumbled into the Great Hall. Buttercup laughed despite her mood. Seeing that it was the only empty chair the boy sat next to her.  
  
"Hi I'm Ron," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Buttercup," she said flatly.  
  
"New?" he asked. Buttercup gave him the "That is so obvious" look. "We don't get many new students especially your age and in the middle of the year."  
  
"Whatever," Buttercup said. She returned to her food pretending to concentrate hard. Finally her curiosity got the best of her. "What happened anyway?"  
  
Ron grinned, "Students aren't supposed to know."  
  
Buttercup read his grin clearly enough. "You do I take it?"  
  
Ron's grin grew bigger. "Yep," he said.  
  
Buttercup urged him on, "Tell me what happened!"  
  
Ron nodded, "Ok the Muggles-"  
  
Buttercup stared at him blankly, "The what?"  
  
Ron laughed, "You don't know what Muggles are?"  
  
"If I did would I be asking?" Buttercup asked sarcastically  
  
"Good point their nonmagic folk, but anyway Hogwarts it protected from them with all kinds of spells. Well somehow they discovered Hogwarts, and the teachers had to find the nearest safe place and transport the grounds there. That's why we're here this strange little town knows about magic and none of the students know why." Ron explained.  
  
"Townsville," Buttercup said automatically.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never mind," Buttercup said. "How did you find this out this school seems like it would keep its secrets well?"  
  
Ron gave a sly smile, "An invisibility cloak hid Harry, Hermione, and me."  
  
"What's that?" Buttercup asked eagerly, plans of how she could use one in her monster battles running through her mind.  
  
"It makes you invisible," Ron said.  
  
Mojo would never see that coming! We could win every battle if none of the villains could see us Him, Fuzzy, the Gang Green Gang, Princess. Buttercup thought.  
  
"Skiving Snack Boxes anyone?" asked a voice that broke Buttercup's train of thought.  
  
"What?" she asked the air.  
  
"Skiving Snack Boxes!" exclaimed a voice. An older boy with the same hair as Ron was standing near her chair.  
  
"Guaranteed to get you out of class!" said another boy who looked exactly like the first.  
  
"Buttercup, these are my brothers Fred and George." Ron said.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" said Fred shaking her hand.  
  
"Just spiffing!" said George bumping Fred out of the way.  
  
Buttercup laughed.  
  
"So you want a Skiving Snack Box?" asked George.  
  
"Only five sickles!" added Fred.  
  
"Five what?" Buttercup asked suddenly Fred's head vanished.  
  
Buttercup jumped back somewhat startled, until it reappeared. She was cracking up by then.  
  
George looked at Fred with an expression of false disgust. "You need to keep your head on you're shoulder Fred old boy you look ridicules without it."  
  
"Good one guys," Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Buttercup agreed.  
  
"Liked it? We have a hundred more!" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, and if it's ok with Ron the prefect then we'll show you!" George agreed.  
  
Ron looked down at his badge, "It's OK with me I haven't even seen all of your tricks it'll be interesting. Just don't let Hermione catch on!" He added.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other innocently. Ron got up from his chair and followed them down the hall. Buttercup had a blast watching them pull prank after prank.  
  
"We have to go, Skiving Snack Boxes to sell you know." Fred said.  
  
"Keep your eyes open!" George added.  
  
"Yeah, you never know what might happen!" And with those words Fred's head disappeared again.  
  
Buttercup and Ron walked down the halls, Ron showing her where all the best hiding places were. Suddenly something white grabbed Ron's badge.  
  
"Give it back Peeves!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Who's Peeves?" Buttercup asked unsure weather to scream or laugh.  
  
"Gotta catch it first!" Peeves mocked. He flew out of the doors with Ron close behind and Buttercup watching from a safe distance. He placed the badge on the top of the roof. Ron moaned; they were now standing out on the grounds.  
  
"What now?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I can't borrow Harry's broom," Ron said more to himself then to Buttercup. "I could climb it."  
  
Buttercup shrugged "I don't think anything could be that important," But Ron was already part way up. Towards the top he slipped. Buttercup went by her first instinct and flew up and caught him. Then she put him on the ground and flew up and got his badge.  
  
Ron stared at her stunned.  
  
"There happy?" Buttercup asked harshly.  
  
"Did you just." Ron trailed off and made a pointing motion with his arms.  
  
"Yeah, but you better be more careful 'cause I won't always be here to save your-"  
  
"You just flew?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, duh! Here's some more advice get over it!"  
  
"That was SO cool!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It was?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Can you do more?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep!" Buttercup said ready to show off. She pulled a tree out of the ground with one hand, threw it high in the air, and blasted it with her laser eye vision.  
  
Ron stood there in disbelief. "AWSOME!"  
  
"But don't tell the teachers or anyone else I showed you ok?" Buttercup asked.  
  
Ron nodded, "My lips are sealed!" 


	3. Blossom on day Four

"Hey Bubbles Hey Buttercup, you guys have plans today. I was thinking we could go exploring for a bit and then I could help you guys with your homework." said Blossom cheerfully to her sisters. The trio were at the moment, lazing around the Common Room.  
  
"Sure," said Bubbles absentmindedly.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Buttercup.  
  
"Bubbles! You promised to talk to a squirrel today for me!" called a girl with fiery red hair racing down the stairs.  
  
"Ginny!" cried Bubbles leaping to her feet. "Sorry Blossom, I can't I promised to hang out with Ginny today." Bubbles raced over to Ginny, and with a wave good-by to Blossom and Buttercup, she and Ginny exited through the portrait hole.  
  
"Well Buttercup it's just you and me" Blossom said. The portrait hole swung open again, a boy with the same red hair as Ginny stepped through followed by a girl with frizzy brown hair.  
  
"Buttercup! There you are!" cried the boy.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Buttercup called to lazy to get out of the chair. Ron raced over to her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Really?" Buttercup asked excitedly. "Catch ya later Blossom!" Buttercup called.  
  
"Ron honestly you can get your badge taken away like this!" said the girl.  
  
"Ok Buttercup," said Blossom somewhat dejectedly.  
  
"But stay out of trouble," Blossom and the brunet girl said together. The girl turned to look at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione you must be new?" she asked facing Blossom as Ron and Buttercup slipped away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Blossom." said Blossom.  
  
"Well I'm going to the library," said Hermione turning to leave.  
  
"Yeah I have to finish up that Transfiguration report. It's already three inches but I can't seem to stop adding on." said Blossom with a small laugh.  
  
"I have that same problem." Said Hermione smiling slightly.  
  
"We can go together," Blossom suggested.  
  
"Yeah come on," said Hermione. The walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Everyone is walking out in pairs today." muttered the Fat Lady.  
  
"I'm so worried about that Transfiguration test coming up." Blossom said.  
  
"Me too" agreed Hermione.  
  
"Bubbles and Buttercup just don't seem to know how-"Blossom began.  
  
"How serious it is?" Hermione finished.  
  
"Yeah" said Blossom.  
  
"Harry and Ron have that same problem." Hermione sighed. They reached the library and Hermione pulled out an interesting book.  
  
"What's that for?" Blossom asked seeing there was no possible way it could be Transfiguration. As they walked into an empty classroom Hermione set the book down.  
  
"There's a spell in here it gives you extra Mojo." said Hermione.  
  
"Mojo?" Blossom gulped.  
  
"Personal magnetism; charm." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure your going to get that kind of Mojo?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Positive," said Hermione. "Ojom!" she yelled casting the spell. There was a flash of light then Mojo Jojo appeared in a towel soaking wet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Mojo demanded. As an instinct Blossom flew up in the air.  
  
"Not so fast!" she yelled hovering across from Mojo. "Mojo..Jojo?" She finished uncertainly.  
  
"I was wrapping my towel around me. After the shower. Which I had just finished. After my finished shower I was wrapping my towel around me now I am here. Here is where I am! In a towel which I had just wrapped around me after my shower. So I am in a towel done with my shower in front of my arch enemy. This is so embarrassing !" Mojo said. He continued to ramble on and on while Blossom landed.  
  
"I've been fighting him since I was five. The chemical X messed with his brain and Aging process too." Blossom explained. "My sisters and I are super heroes." she said.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly.  
  
"Blossom Utonium!" Professor McGonagle said from behind Blossom.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Take him back to Townsville! When you return your power restrictions are done. You and your sisters are free to use your powers. But be careful around Umbridge." McGonagle warned with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes Professor! Thank you!" Blossom cried grabbing Mojo and streaking out of the room. She was so glad to use her powers again. And with that she returned to Townsville for a few minuets. 


	4. First Day of Potions

"GINNY!" Bubbles called soaring over the grounds. "HEY GINNY!" Bubbles looked over the grounds after returning from lunch where Blossom had just told her the great news. "HELLO GINNY WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?" Bubbles flew in circled and wove around trees. She flew so fast her blue streak was tangled all over the grounds. Kids had ducked and jumped out of the way to avoid the speeding blue bullet known as Bubbles. Finally she found Ginny exiting a hut. "GINNY!!!!!" Bubbles called. She sped over to Ginny causing five people to duck in order to avoid colliding with her.  
  
"Bubbles?" Ginny asked shading her eyes. "Wait Bubbles! Slow Down!!!" Ginny cried waving her arms.  
  
"What's that Ginny? I can't hear you?" Bubbles called.  
  
"Bubbles SLOW-" Ginny began. Bubbles halted inches from Ginny's face.  
  
"Honestly Ginny you don't have to yell. I'm right here" Bubbles said.  
  
"Sorry Bubbles" Ginny said leaning against the wall. She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's ok Ginny, everyone underestimates me." Bubbles said.  
  
"But I thought you weren't aloud to use your powers," Ginny said watching students get off the ground shakily.  
  
"I am NOW!!!" Bubbles said bouncing forty feet in the air. Immediately all the kids dropped to the ground.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ginny as Bubbles landed again.  
  
"Ok it all stared whenblossommetthisgirlandehernamewassomethinglikehermioneorsomethinglikethat andshewantedtogetsomemojobutinsteadshegotmojojoandiwasdrawingaprettyicturebu ticantremembernowifitwasofaredflowerorayellowflowerandalllineedtodoisstayawa yfromumbridgeandidontevenknowwhothatis!"  
  
"Bubbles, listen to me, breathe" Ginny said. Bubbles took a huge gasp.  
  
"So that's what happened," said Bubbles in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"Bubbles, did you have sugar?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No!" Bubbles objected. Ginny tapped her foot. "Ok maybe a little," Ginny continued to wait. "Ok maybe a lot" Bubbles admitted.  
  
"I though so," Ginny said. "There's nothing worse then a hyper witch, that's what I've heard. You know I told my mum and dad about you." Ginny said absentmindedly.  
  
"Really?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "Mum can't believe you have super powers. Says she has to see it first. Dad is fascinated with your powers though he wants to meet your parents."  
  
"Parents?" Bubbles asked. "Oh you mean Professor, well I he's really busy."  
  
"What about your mom?" asked Ginny?  
  
"We don't have a mom," said Bubbles as they headed back in.  
  
"Aw I'm so sorry when did she die?" Ginny asked sympathetically. Bubbles laughed and rose a few feet off the ground.  
  
"No silly, we never had a mom, Professor made us in his lab. Sugar, spice, and everything nice plus a dose of Chemical X." Bubbles said.  
  
"I don't get it," said Ginny. She opened the doors and they headed down to Potions.  
  
"Sugar, Spice, and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction, Chemical X thus the Powerpuff Girls were born!"  
  
"The who?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's us, anyway as I was saying: Using our ultra super powers Blossom! Bubbles that's me! And Buttercup have dedicated our lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!" Bubbles began to hum the theme song.  
  
"Bubbles, you can stop now," Ginny said.  
  
"You said it Ginny, that's my job!" the narrator agreed.  
  
"Ok who said that?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"That's just our narrator; you'll get use to him." Bubbles said. "Or you can just ignore him. What class do we have?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Potions" Ginny said grimacing.  
  
"Oh," Bubbles said perkily. "Potions? What's that? Is it fun? Are the teachers nice? Will I like it? Do you like it? Where is it?"  
  
"Later Ron, wish me luck! Or just pray that I can keep my temper this time." called Buttercup swooping down to join Bubbles and Ginny. "Hey guys, where's Blossom?"  
  
"Knowing your sister I'd have to say in potions. Though I've never really met her for a period longer then five seconds I've heard enough about her." said Ginny in one breath.  
  
"Bubbles is rubbing off on you." Buttercup said Bubbles flashed Buttercup a huge grin.  
  
"Hey what can I say, I'm hanging out with three super heroes. Either I've finally lost it or this is the coolest year ever." Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"I'll go with the second choice." Buttercup said. "After all you can't loose your sanity if you never had it." Ginny glared at her.  
  
"You know my mum doesn't believe you have powers." Ginny said slyly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Buttercup asked angrily. "I'll show her powers-"  
  
"Calm down Buttercup." Bubbles said bobbing up and down in the air. "She also wants to meet Professor."  
  
"Aw man! We are going to be so late!" Ginny said suddenly checking the time.  
  
"No we're not!" said Bubbles glancing at Buttercup.  
  
"I'll take her left arm you take her right?" Buttercup offered. Bubbles nodded. They flew on either side of Ginny.  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Ginny asked surprised. Buttercup grabbed her left arm and Bubbles grabbed her right.  
  
"Ready?" Buttercup inquired.  
  
"Ready!" Bubbles announced her crystal blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'm not!" Ginny yelled nervously.  
  
"GO!" Buttercup shouted. Ginny felt herself being lifted up off the ground and flown through the halls at the speed of light. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly they stopped causing Ginny to fly out of their grip and land in her chair upside down. "Now that's an entrance." Buttercup said mockingly.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Ginny muttered. "But next time, I thing I'll walk. It's safer, and a lot less painful." Ginny pushed herself upright and shook her head. Bubbles and Buttercup sat on either side of her.  
  
"Now that Ginny, Buttercup, and Bubbles have finally decided to grace us with their presence let's get back to class." Snape said glaring evilly at the trio.  
  
"Hey! We're not late buster!" Buttercup objected. "Class doesn't start for another few minuets!" Snape shot Buttercup a death glare.  
  
"Talking back Ms. Utonium?" he asked. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What!? You can't do that!" Buttercup yelled angrily.  
  
"Ah, but the funny thing is Ms. Utonium," Snape hissed, "I can do that." Suddenly a loud beeping filled the room.  
  
"Bubbles the hotline!" Blossom said. Bubbles picked up a miniature red phone.  
  
"Hello? Mayor what is it!? The bank? We're on it!?" Bubbles said slamming down the little phone.  
  
"Professor Snape we-" Blossom said raising her hand and flying up.  
  
"Sit back down Ms. Utonium!" Snape ordered.  
  
"But we have to save the city!" Bubbles cried.  
  
"SIT!" Snape ordered.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but we can't take part of this little conspiracy right now. The town's in trouble!" Blossom snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" Bubbles yelled as they crashed through the ceiling.  
  
"Um they are aware that Potions is taught in the dungeon right?" Someone asked Ginny. There were a series of crashes and apologies as the girl burst through the floors of many different classes.  
  
"They know now." Ginny said rolling her eyes she put her head down on the desk. 


End file.
